The Day That Started It All
by Fafnear
Summary: What happens when Ed and Envy get locked in a house with Video games? Find out First fic dont eat me
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't not own FMA, because if I did the world would be in chaos.**

A/N: I wrote this with a friend of mine. It was a crazy idea about why they started to fight they way they do on the show…why? Cause I had no idea. So, I bring to you a fit of randomness and crazy stuff.

**The Day That Started It All.**

Chapter 1: The Video Game.

On one rainy day, while everyone was out on their errands, Edward Elric and Envy sat playing video games to help pass the gloomy day. Envy sat cross legged on the couch, becoming way too involved with the game they were playing. Ed sat with his feet up on a coffee table, not too involved with what was happening on screen. On the third round of the fighting game they had popped in they were tied. One K.O. to each of them. Envy stretched his fingers and took up his controller to continue his unique button mashing technique. Edward just sat there and continued to lazily push the buttons, almost as if taunting Envy.

At the end of the round Ed was the victor. Envy dropped the controller on the floor and fell back into the couch before popping back up and glaring at Ed.

"You cheated!" he yelled.

"I did not, you just suck." Ed said calmly. Envy snatched his controller back up.

"I want a rematch!" he pouted.

"Not again! We've played five times already, and I have beaten you all five times. Give it up." Ed sighed.

"Fine then. I win 'cause you cheated." Envy crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Ed.

"I did not! Fine, rematch it is." They both took up their controllers and got into the game again, determined to win and prove their stand point to the other.


	2. Chapter 2: Round 2

Chapter 2: Round two!

The game was done and once again Ed was victorious over Envy. Ed gave a quick side glance to Envy to be met with a glare.

"You so cheated…" envy stated once again.

"I did not cheat. I am just much better than you." Edward crossed his armsand Envy glared daggers at him.

"I am going to kill you." Envy snarled.

"No way. You could never defeat me!" Ed laughed. All of a sudden Envy uncrossed one of his legs to land a round house kick to Ed's face. Ed jumped up, his feet sliding off the table as he grabs his face.

"Damn it. What was that for?" ed said through his hand. Envy just smiled at him.

"I told you. I don't lie…much." Envy said with a smirk and looked away. Ed, now returning the glares from before, jumped out of his seat and tackled Envy to the floor.

As they rolled around they began to knock over objects, starting with the coffee table. That was followed by a lamp and the objects just kept falling from there. Envy was finally able to push Ed off himself and they both stood, each at another end of the room.

"Gee, for a little guy you sure are heavy." Envy taunted. He looked to his fingernails then to Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL YOU CANT EVEN SEE!" Ed yelled across the room. Envy chuckled at his outburst. Ed glared at Envy then smiled. He clapped his hands together and then to the floor, using his alchemy to transmute a giant paddle, which he then threw across the room. The paddle hit Envy in the head and he falls backward. He jumped back up and glared at Ed with a rather big lump on his head now.

"I am going to rip your arms and legs off!"

"Too late, beat you to that one." Envy lunged across the room and punched Ed, making him fall backward. Before Ed could hit the floor Envy kicked him to the side. Ed shot up.

"It's on now." And they begun to fight, wreaking the house in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry this took so long to put up. I haven't been around a working comp for quite some time. I thank you for waiting and hope you enjoy the insanity that is my story!

Chapter 3: The End

After about an hour of their fighting they had sat back down to their games in an uneasy truths. Ed was back to his sitting with his feet on the table, while Envy had gone back to his cross legged, button mashing. They only looked at each other at the end of a match.

Soon after this uneasy truths was established, Al walked in holding an umbrella in one hand and bags of food in the other arm. He put down the umbrella and looked about the damaged room. He dropped the bags and stared at the room .

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you wreak the place!" He sighed. At this time he realized that Ed and Envy were looking at him, both their faces bloodied and bruised a little. Al sighed and picked up the bags, walking into the other room. They looked at each other and shrugged going back to the game. They were again tied, one K.O. each, third round to decide the winner.

Toward the end of the round they had equal health bars and Envy didn't look like he was going to win. Envy, without looking from the screen, uncrossed his leg, kicking ed in the side and sending Ed off the couch. Envy pushes the final buttons to win the game in his favor. Envy jumped up on the couch.

"I won! I am the best! Game Master!" Envy started to dance on the couch at his victory. Ed sat up, looking from Envy to the screen and back to Envy. When he realized he had lost he glared at him.

"You cheated…" Ed said quietly.

"Did not. I'm just better." Envy said. He had just finished the sentence before Ed had tackled Envy.

"Your dead." Said Ed and they started to fight again.

The End…..maybe.

A/N Thank for reading. I know this one probably wasn't as good as the other two chapters, but you wanted an ending!


End file.
